


Karaoke at MTT's

by Umbreon_Man



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Person, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Reader is OC, alchohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbreon_Man/pseuds/Umbreon_Man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 years ago was the day Frisk broke the barrier and freed all monsters. To commemorate this, Asgore, the mayor of the town of Ebott, decided to host an anniversary party at Mettaton's Karaoke and Bar (which is just one of… However the fuck many businesses he owns).<br/>A car pulls up, with Papyrus at the wheel. As he gets out, 3 more figures follow him. Sans, Frisk, and Umbreon, a monster they met not too long after they reached the surface. Toriel, Undyne, and Alphys were waiting just outside for them. This was Umbreon's first meeting with the three, and he, as well as the others, was excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first true fic! I have written a few TF2 fics before, but just as projects for class. I might upload them eventually, but only time will tell. Any critique is appreciated, even if your comment just reads "go hug Omega Flowey"

I'm not usually for meeting new people (well, not when its planned at least), but this time was different. I've heard so many good things about these three. Hell, one's the former Queen of Monsters for god's sake! "Oh, hello, my name is Toriel. It's so nice to finally meet you," "Name's Umbreon. And, uh, same." "'Sup punk, Undyne,"

"Umbreon." Undyne's grip was like a vice. "H-hi I'm A-Alphys. H-hold on, if you d-don't mind me asking, what monster sp-species are you?" God, if I had a dollar for every time someone's asked me that, I'd have enough to buy at least 2 HTC Vives with some left to get some games for it. "Well, since we don't know the exact species name, my family has just called it 'Umbral', since our main power drives from the moon." 

"I've never seen a m-monster of your species." "Yeah, that's because I'm the last one, the last few died out when I was about 8-9. Most died during the war. But let's not dwell on that now, we got a party to go to!" "PRECISELY, UMBREON ! WAIT. WHERE HAS SANS GONE TOO?" "over here, paps." Classic Sans, if he's not playing Smash or downing ketchup, he's just sitting there listening. Kinda creepy sometimes if you ask me. The door swung open, and the scent of Mettaton wafted through. We started walking in and guess who was on the podium. No, really, take a wild fucking guess. Yep, Mettaton. But, credit where it's due, he ain't half bad for a robot. We got our table, which King Fluffybuns kindly reserved for us."OK EVERYONE, REMEMBER THE DEAL, EVERYONE MUST SING, NO EXCEPTIONS. IF UNDYNE AND ALPHYS WANT TO DO A DUET, IT DOES COUNT FOR BOTH. "

"how's about an RPS tournament to see what order we go in?" 

"Alright, I'm down." RPS is pretty easy, but i wasn't surprised to hear that Tori hadn't heard of it before. The tournament only took about 2-3 minutes and the order is as follows: Toriel, Pap, Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, Sans, and Me. The waitress brought out the chips and the queue was open. "OOH, TORIEL! LOOKS LIKE YOUR UP." She picked "What Is Love" by Haddaway and, I'm gonna be honest, she was amazing! Who knew the oldest in the group sung THAT good? "Hey, not bad, lady." Undyne said. "Why thank you, I'm a little rusty, but-" 

"Rusty my ass! You were incredible!" 

"Oh, why, thank you Umbreon." The waitress came up asked us about our drinks. Undyne and Tori got some tea, Papyrus ordered a Coke, Alphys got a Dr. Pepper, Sans got a Bloody Mary with extra ketchup, and i got a Dewtini (3 kinds of Mtn. Dew with a touch of vodka and scotch). "hey, pap, looks like you're up."

"OH, I SUPPOSE IT IS. WISH ME LUCK!" Papyrus ended up choosing "I Need A Hero" by Bonnie Tyler. "Not b-bad Papyrus."

"WHY THANK YOU ALPHYS. OH, IT LOOKS LIKE OUR DRINKS OUR HERE."

"Hey, Alphys, Wanna do a Duet?" Undyne questioned. "S-sure Undyne." Jesus, her face is redder than Sans' Mary. They both chose "Double Trouble" from the “2.B.A. Master" Pokemon album. "hey, not bad you two."

"Thanks!" Something about Undyne's smile always makes me chuckle on the inside. Frisk went up and sang "Stronger Than You" by Estelle (or Garnet, from Steven Universe). "Wow, for a kid who doesn't talk much, you sure can sing.” Papyrus let us take a short break to let everyone else sing, since Frisk was the last on queue. A good half hour passed. Papyrus and Undyne discussed his next meeting at the gym, Tori told stories about the souls who fell before Frisk, And me, Sans, and Alphys played a couple rounds of Smash. "OH, SANS, IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE UP."

"oh, uh… i gotta use the bathroom." 

"Ugh, anyone got the money for window repairs?" Undyne added. Papyrus has a weird habit of just bursting through windows when he says he needs to go.

"nah, keep it, i'll use the door." He walked out. "Hey, uh, I'm gonna check on him," I said before walking out to check. He had a cigarette in his mouth (how he smokes without lungs is beyond me, but hey, at least he can't get cancer for it) "oh, hey umbra." 

"Lemmie guess, nervous?"

"yeah, i mean, i don't even know what song i want." 

"Sans, i hate seeing anyone like this… tell ya what, I'll do it with ya." 

"you don't have to umbreon, it's fine."

"No, I'm gonna do this." Sans simply nodded and burned the rest of his cig with magic. we ended up choosing "Apocalypse" by All Levels At Once. I showed him this song a while back, so he should be good in terms of pitch (or something like that, I don't know). "Give me one good reason, or I'll believe that I was right all along. It's all here on paper, like you clocked out but all the numbers are wrong." I started with the first verse. "every single morning, you cast a shadow that you've been here before. hello distant friend, is it so bad that you won't see me any more?" The song went on, and really well might I add. "SANS, I HAD NO IDEA YOU COULD SING THAT WELL!"

"Yes, it was very good." 

"Not bad for a skeleton like you." 

"I thought voices l-like that were only in a-anime." "

thanks, guys, but i couldn't have done it without this big black furball." Sans said jostling my shoulder. "Oh it's nothing." An hour passed and Undyne and Alphys decided to head home, probably to reenact some hentai or whatever, and Toriel left shortly after. I was on either my 7th or 8th Dewtini when Papyrus cut me off "UMBREON, YOU REALLY SHOULD STOP." 

"Shut up 'm fi-*hic*-fine." 

"no, really umbra, you should probably crash with me and Frisk tonight." When we walked into Sans' apartment, I pretty much just collapsed on the couch. "God this hangover's gonna be worse than the war" I thought before blanking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day Efter

"*Groan* What the hell happened last night? And why the hell does my fur smell like Dew mixed with *sniff* Mettaton? Oh god, what happened?"

"oh, hey, you're up. papyrus called not too long ago, wondering how you were doing." 

"I'll call him later. Hey, you got anything for this headache?" 

"i left a bottle of aspirin on the table for ya." 

"Thanks," I said, before downing a couple tablets. A little while later, the headache cleared and I decided to play a little bit of Mario Kart 8 on Sans' Wii U. "Oh, hey, you're up." Frisk said, walking out of their room. "Oh, hey kid. Yeah I woke up about half an hour ago." A little while later I decided to take a shower to get the smell of Dew and Mettaton out of my fur. "hey, kid, don't wanna be late for that meeting with asgore."

"Coming, Sans." I glanced out the window and saw a limo with Asgore standing outside. "God, how many times has that big furball been here this month?" Oh, yeah, Flowey's here. "Hey, being the ambassador of monsters and humans aint easy."

"How would YOU know, you glowing furball?" 

"Watch it, planty," I say, hand over my knife. "Nah, I'm just fucking with you, you're too fun to kill. Without you, things wouldn't be as entertaining." Flowey simply growled and went back into his pot. "i gotta admit, he IS pretty entertaining to have around." "Yeah, just don't feed him souls after midnight… or ANY time for that matter."

"heh, yeah, i know how THAT went down. horrifying. …hey, umbra, something i've been meaning to ask, how does your magic work?" 

"You know Infamous: Second Son?”

“yeah," 

"It functions like the Neon power from that, here I'll show you." I tap a code into the side of my robo-arm and we end up in a blank room. I usually use this to test out guns and things like that. I showed him all the basics like Cybeam (a standard blue beam), Disk-Driver (a large disk), and Bullet Charge (a standard shot from my pistol amplified with magic to allow armor piercing and corpse penetration (do not take that out of context) to name a couple). "wow, that's actually pretty impressive. Hey check this out." Sans summoned a large skull-like object and then it fired a pretty powerful beam. "Woah, holy shit!" 

"you ain't seen shit yet" Sans's right eye glowed bright blue and i started to float. "Woah, what? Sans, how long have you been able to do this? Also, you mind putting me down?" He simply shrugged after he lowered me down. "i also have the same abilities pap has, summoning bones and all that." 

"I actually have Psychokinesis too." I demonstrate by lifting a box that just happened to spawn in (they do that sometimes, but there can only be like 5 at a time). 

"wow, i can only do mine on humans and other monsters." 

"I could probably teach you sometime." 

"no, it's not that i don't know how, i just have to have a SOUL to turn blue and i just go from there."

"Makes sense. The way mine works is all about focus or some shit, I don't know." Just then, my phone started ringing. It was Papyrus. "UMBREON, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry I didn't answer earlier, I was still asleep." 

"OH, THATS ALRIGHT, I UNDERSTAND. BACK IN SNOWDIN, THIS HAPPENED AT LEAST ONCE A MONTH WITH SANS."

"Yeah, I'll call you later Pap, I'm doing a bit of training with Sans."

"OK ,I WAS JUST CALLING TO ASK IF YOU WERE ALRIGHT."

"Alright, later Pap."

"BYE."

"hey, all this 'training' is making me hungry. wanna head to grillbys?" 

"Sure, I could eat."


End file.
